Jack
is a playable character from the Power Stone series. In the anime, his full name is Jack Winslow and is a recurring enemy until Episode 25. Biography Jack makes no distinction between right and wrong. He only cares about pretty, shiny things, and cutting with his knife. In Manches, his hometown, Jack the Slayer used to stop women and steal their shiny jewelry. But then one day he overheard a tale about the Power Stones, the most dazzling jewels in all the world, and he immediately set off to claim them for his own. In his ending, "Who is This Guy?" (フー？ Fū?, "Huh?"), Jack finds the Power Stone in Avalon Is. and makes his wish. A doppelganger appears to have been caught in his place, claiming the population and making it easier for him to obtain more shiny objects. In Power Stone 2, Jack's wishes were increasing after he obtained the Power Stone. "I want more shiny things... I want to slice more...!", he says. As if in response to his desire, he hears a mysterious voice echoing in his ears: "A mysterious castle will emerge in the night sky at the next full moon. There, a lot of shiny treasures are waiting..." Without noticing that it's an invitation from the darkness, Jack is happily absorbed into the floating castle during the full moon. Appearance . When transformed, Jack becomes a large segmented machine with one robotic red eye and giant blades for hands and feet. The segmented parts of his arms have smaller blades on them. In both games his Power Change form is either blue or green, but in the anime it is a purple-like shade of blue. Characteristics Jack's moves are surprisingly agile, mysterious and unpredictable, due to him being able to contort his body. However, he is not as powerful as his appearance suggests. He is better at rapid attacks, disturbing the opponent's rhythm and wearing the enemy down over time. In the anime, he fights primarily with his dual knives, along with small knives and needles. Special Moves Voices Power Stone Anime Jack is from Sun Land who is the last surviving member of the Winslow family. As his deceased mother loved shiny stones, Jack himself also developed an attraction for shiny objects. His ultimate goal is to find a Power Stone like the one in his mother's portrait, having an abnormal obsession for it. He has a high-pitched voice and laugh, moves in a tricky way and hits his opponents with knives. Gallery JackPowerChange.png|Power Change JackEnd1.png|Ending JackEnd2.png|Ending JackEnd3.png|Ending JackEnd4.png|Ending JackEnd5.png|Ending JackEnd6.png|Ending Jack2.png|''Power Stone 2'' Jack2PowerChange.png|''Power Stone 2'' Power Change AnimeJack.png|Anime artwork AnimeJackHead.png|Anime artwork AnimePowerChangeJack.png|Power Change in the anime JackConceptB.png|Concept art JackConcept.png|Concept art JackConceptC.png|Concept art JackPowerConcept.png|Concept art Trivia *Jack appears to be based on the serial killer Jack the Ripper. *Jack's appearance of a green jacket and wrapped face, may be based on Lupin the III during the climax of Castle of Cagliostro Film. References # Power Stone official site # Power Stone anime official site Category:Characters